


Say Yes

by Coffeelti



Series: Carry On Sparks [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, carry on sparks-slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeelti/pseuds/Coffeelti
Summary: For the Carry On Sparks prompt "Slow""His hands were shaking. Looking back on his relationship now, Simon can see that he’s loved Baz since fifth year, even if he confused love with hate. Once he realized he loved him it hit him hard and fast. The same can’t be said now. The need to, the want to, marry Baz was slow. He knew that he wanted to be with him, even when times were tough. He never doubted his feelings, just his place in Baz’s life."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fan fic in about 8 years. (2nd fan fic ever). I told myself that I was going to write for at least one of the spark prompts so I consider this a success. You can find me on tumblr at @dinolazor and check out @carryonsparks.

His hands were shaking. Looking back on his relationship now, Simon can see that he’s loved Baz since fifth year, even if he confused love with hate. Once he realized he loved him it hit him hard and fast. The same can’t be said now. The need to, the want to, marry Baz was slow. He knew that he wanted to be with him, even when times were tough. He never doubted his feelings, just his place in Baz’s life. 

It was the little things, the way he needed a cup of tea first thing in the morning after waking up, the snide but caring comments he would make and how even though he tried to act like he didn’t care, he really cared the most out of all of them. Little by little Simon started to wish for this every day. That everyday he could be with Baz and never let him go. He started to realize that this could be his life and that he didn’t have to. That’s why his hands were shaking now. 

Last week he had gone to the jewelers to pick out a ring. It was a simple silver band with black sapphires around the middle. Simple but posh he thought, and the best he could afford at the time. He had been picking up extra shifts at the bakery and while he knew Baz noticed that something was going on, he never commented on it. He had it all planned out. They would go to a nice dinner, take a walk and then he would pop the question but it seems that he always ruins his own plans.

They were at their flat watching tv and Baz was laughing at the screen. Not his normal laugh, but a laugh that he only used around Simon. It was an unrestrained laugh that meant he was comfortable. In that moment he felt so much love that it slipped without him thinking.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Baz turned around, eyes wide.

“This.. this isn’t.. I meant to take you out first. I have a ring.. I just..” My hands were shaking as I ran to the other room.

“Wait there! I’ll be right back!” I grabbed the ring out of the dresser and hurried back to the living room where Baz was frozen on the couch. I kneel down and hold up the ring.

“Baz, I’m not great with words but I’m going to try. I love everything about you. You’ve been there for me through everything even.. even when things were so tough that I..I… didn’t know if it would ever be ok again but you never left. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as long as it is, and as long as you’ll have me. There’s so much more I could sa--”

His lips were on mine before I could finish. “Yes. Crowley yes.”

“It’s a yes?” I say smiling.

“It’s a yes you absolute nightmare.” 

Slowly, he slid the ring on to Baz’s finger. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Baz was wearing his ring. Baz was his fiance. He liked that. Fiance. Sure it wasn’t as nice as husband but it would do for now. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Together.


End file.
